


(And) You

by twobirdsonesong



Series: The CC Conversations [13]
Category: CrissColfer - Fandom, Glee RPF
Genre: Conversations, Dialogue-Only, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twobirdsonesong/pseuds/twobirdsonesong
Summary: Sometimes there are things in my notes that aren’t enough to ever be a fic, or even a drabble, but that I’m fond enough to not delete. This is one of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one is so short it barely even counts. Sorry.

“ --- --- you.”

 

_“What?”_

 

“I --- ---.”

 

_“You what?”_

 

“ --- hear me?”

 

_“No, I can’t. Where are you?”_

 

“Just calling to --- --- you.”

 

_“I still can’t hear you. You’re all broken up.”_

 

“--- hold on ---”

 

_“Is this important? Can you just text me or something?”_

 

“ --- wanted to --- busy --- I --- you.”

 

_“Where are you? I can’t hear a damn thing. You just keep cutting out.”_

 

“On --- way to --- calling just --- you.”

 

_“Are you underground or something?”_

 

“--- shitty reception.”

 

_“Just call me back when you’re out of 1992 or wherever you are.”_

 

“So funny --- wanted to say I ---”

 

_“You’re killing me here.”_

 

“Fucking shit --- cellphones --- just --- LOVE YOU!”

 

_“What?”_

 

“CALLING TO SAY I LOVE YOU!”

 

_“…you don’t have to shout. Now I can hear you.”_

 

“Goddamnit. I have to go. Just wanted to say I love you. Instead of, you know, texting it or some other bullshit, which apparently would have been easier.”

 

_“That’s sweet. How many people just heard you shouting?”_

 

“Too many.”

 

_“Love you too. Call me when you get somewhere you don’t have to yell, okay?”_

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

_“Bye.”_

 

“Bye.”


End file.
